undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Asgore Dreemurr
KING FLUFFYBOY Mr.Dreamy |lieu = Château (Nouvelle Maison) |relations = Toriel (ex-femme) Asriel (fils) Le Premier Humain (enfant adoptif) |musique = Bergentrückung ASGORE Determination Small Shock |santé = 3500 |attaque = 80 (Check) 10 (Données) |défense = 80 (Check) -30 (Données) |exp = 0 |gold = 0 |act = Check, Talk }} Le Roi Asgore Dreemurr (/ˈæz.ɡɔɹ ˈdʒɹiː.məɹ/, Az-gore Dri-meur"personal pronunciation for some undertale characters (dont care if u say diff)" - Toby Fox (20 Septembre 2015). Twitter) est le dirigeant de l'Outremonde et de ses habitants, les monstres. Il est l'ex-mari de Toriel, le père de Asriel Dreemurr, le père adoptif du Premier Humain et le second boss final de la Route Neutre. Bien qu'il ne soit pas le mal incarné, il est l'un des antagonistes principaux, visant à tuer sept humains et à utiliser leurs âmes pour briser la barrière qui enferme les monstres dans l'Outremonde. Profil Apparence Asgore est un Monstre Majeur avec de larges épaules, des cheveux et une barbe de couleur blonde, ainsi que deux cornes courbées. Il porte une armure, une cape violette avec des épaulières jaunes et une couronne sur sa tête. Personnalité Asgore est quelqu'un de gentil et facile à vivre : il essaie d'ailleurs d'être aussi gentil que possible avec le protagoniste malgré le fait qu'il sait qu'il va devoir prendre son âme. Il aime jardiner durant son temps libre et son thé aux fleurs dorées."You know... It's kind of strange you chose THAT tea. Golden flower tea... That's ASGORE's favorite kind." — Undyne La plupart des monstres de l'Outremonde considèrent Asgore comme un excellent roi, bien qu'il manque énormément de talent pour donner des noms. Toriel, cependant, lui reproche sa faiblesse et son indécision, qui font qu'il préfère garder les monstres enfermés dans l'Outremonde, attendant désespérément de pouvoir en sortir, que de se rendre à la surface pour récupérer de lui-même les âmes dont il a besoin pour briser la barrière. Il est un guerrier incroyable mais l'idée de meurtre l’insupporte. Histoire Avant les événements d'Undertale, Asgore et Toriel étaient mariés et dirigeaient l'Outremonde ensemble, après que les monstres furent chassés de la Surface après la guerre. Ils avaient un fils, Asriel, et avaient adopté le premier enfant à être tombé dans l'Outremonde. La tragédie de la mort de ses deux enfants mena Asgore à la conclusion que tous les humains étaient dangereux, et décida ce jour-là de tuer les humains qui tomberaient dans l'Outremonde et de récupérer ensuite leurs âmes, afin d'obtenir le pouvoir nécessaire pour détruire la Barrière. Toriel, consternée par sa décision, divorça d'Asgore et renonça également à son trône, puis se retira pour aller vivre dans les Ruines, où elle décida de prendre soin des humains qui eurent le malheur de tomber, et de les protéger du roi. Avant l'arrivée du protagoniste dans l'Outremonde, six autres humains sont tombés dans les ruines ; Asgore a recueilli leurs âmes et avait amené leurs corps dans son château, leur offrant un cercueil à chacun. Route Neutre thumb|Asgore à genoux devant le protagoniste après avoir été vaincu. Asgore accueille le protagoniste lorsqu'il arrive dans la Salle du Trône, tout en arrosant ses fleurs. Il semble choqué de son arrivée, et surtout gêné par la situation, mais accepte la réalité de l'événement. Il le réconforte en l'amenant devant la barrière - lui parlant du combat comme "une visite chez le dentiste" et il lui donne une chance de repartir s'il a encore quelque chose à faire avant de combattre. Asgore ne se soucie pas du temps que peut prendre le protagoniste pour accomplir ce qu'il doit faire, et avoue qu'il n'est pas prêt non plus à tuer une nouvelle fois. Combattre Asgore est le seul moyen de progresser jusqu'à la fin. La plupart des personnages parlent de lui en lettres capitales ainsi qu'en rouge ou jaune. Cela est probablement fait pour ajouter du suspense à ce combat, afin que les nouveaux joueurs pensent que le combat contre Asgore s'agit du combat final ; de plus, l'image d'un roi puissant et meurtrier crée un énorme contraste avec la description progressive des habitants du royaume, et la révélation de la Salle du Trône. Avant que le combat ne commence réellement, Asgore dit au protagoniste qu'il est heureux de l'avoir connu. Il sort ensuite un trident et détruit le bouton CLEMENCE, soit pour affaiblir le protagoniste et augmenter ses chances de gagner, soit pour empêcher le protagoniste de l'épargner et de détruire l'espoir de liberté des monstres. Il est également probable qu'il se sente trop coupable pour penser mériter son pardon. Tout comme pour Toriel, attaquer Asgore lorsqu'il ne lui reste que peu de points de vie lui causera des dégâts plus importants. Il survit cependant à l'ultime attaque, avec très peu de points de vie restants et s'agenouille suite à sa défaite, parlant au protagoniste de sa déclaration de guerre à l'humanité, expliquant qu'il voulait seulement redonner espoir aux monstres en continuant la guerre, puis supplie le protagoniste de prendre son âme. Le joueur a alors le choix entre tuer Asgore en sélectionnant le bouton COMBAT, ou l'épargner en sélectionnant le bouton CLEMENCE endommagé, mais de nouveau présent. * Si le protagoniste tue Asgore, ce dernier meurt en souriant. Avant que le protagoniste ne puisse prendre son âme et passer à travers la barrière, Flowey brise l'âme d'Asgore. Il dit au protagoniste que ce dernier a enfin compris que dans ce monde, c'est TUER ou ÊTRE tué. * Si Asgore est épargné, celui-ci est surpris du choix du protagoniste - rester dans l'Outremonde à jamais - et lui promet alors de bien s'occuper de lui. Mais Flowey apparaît et achève Asgore, détruisant son âme immédiatement pour empêcher Frisk de la prendre et de s'enfuir. Il se moque alors du protagoniste, car il n'a toujours pas compris que dans ce monde, c'est TUER ou ÊTRE tué. Si le protagoniste a déjà fini une Route Neutre auparavant et avait choisi de tuer Flowey, et qu'il choisit d'épargner Asgore à nouveau; Asgore commence à dire qu'il s'occupera bien du protagoniste, mais s'arrête, réalisant que son âme est la seule clé pour permettre au protagoniste de passer à travers la Barrière. Après avoir dit au protagoniste que c'est ce que son fils, Asriel Dreemurr, aurait voulu, il s'achève lui-même pour donner son âme au protagoniste, espérant que ce dernier trouve un moyen de libérer les monstres depuis la surface. Asgore se répand alors en poussière, son âme restant pendant un moment, seulement pour être de nouveau détruite par Flowey, qui se moque du protagoniste pour avoir pensé que le tuer aurait changé quelque chose. Flowey trouve un moyen de dérober les six âmes humaines révélées avant que le combat avec Asgore ne commence, et le protagoniste doit alors l'affronter dans le véritable combat final de la Route Neutre. Après sa victoire, le protagoniste s'échappe enfin de l'Outremonde, seul. La mort d'Asgore a un impact important sur les monstres, mais celui-ci varie selon les types de fin. Route Vrai Pacifiste Lorsque le combat avec Asgore commence, Toriel arrive pour l'interrompre et souligne combien il est horrible de s'en prendre à une créature aussi innocente que le protagoniste - en commençant, mot pour mot, par la même phrase qu'elle avait utilisé lors de sa première apparition, en sauvant le protagoniste de Flowey. Elle explique que la raison de sa venue est d'empêcher qu'Asgore et le protagoniste s'entretuent, car c'est ce qu'elle essaie d'empêcher depuis le début. Elle révèle également qu'Asgore aurait pu se rendre à la surface avec une seule âme en sa possession - afin d'acquérir les six, par exemple, dans un cimetière - mais qu'il a choisi d'en prendre sept à la place. Après cela, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus et Sans arrivent et commencent à discuter, jusqu'à ce que Flowey apparaisse. Durant le combat contre Asriel, Asgore apparaît en tant que l'une des âmes perdues. Durant l'épilogue, il demande au protagoniste s'il souhaite devenir leur ambassadeur pour présenter les monstres aux humains, à la surface. Il apparaît également durant les crédits de fin de la True Pacifist Route, taillant une haie en forme de tête de Papyrus devant l'école de Toriel. Genocide Lorsque le protagoniste atteint la salle du trône, Asgore, qui avait été averti par Flowey de son arrivée, ne reconnaît pas le protagoniste comme étant un humain, lui demandant ainsi de quel genre de monstre il est. Le protagoniste initie le combat et vide entièrement sa barre de vie avec un seul coup. Flowey revient alors pour l'achever et détruire son âme, puis supplie le protagoniste de ne pas le tuer, en vain. En combat * Voir Asgore Dreemurr/En Combat. Relations Toriel Toriel est l'ex-femme d'Asgore. Asgore souhaite qu'ils redeviennent amis, mais elle refuse catégoriquement sa proposition. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, ils étaient connus pour être "insupportables ensemble, toujours à s'embrasser, à être mignons et câlins", comme le décrit Gerson. Leur couple a volé en éclats après la mort de leurs deux enfants - car Toriel, de nature douce et pacifique, était horrifiée par la déclaration de guerre de son mari. Toriel désapprouve le choix précipité d'Asgore depuis ce jour, et demeure dégoûtée de ses autres décisions, notamment par le sextuple meurtre - et probable infanticide - qu'il a commis ; alors qu'il avait les moyens de résoudre le problème de la Barrière immédiatement et pacifiquement, il choisit à la place "de garder l'Outremonde prisonnier du désespoir, espérant lâchement qu'un autre humain ne vienne jamais". Après le départ de Toriel, il semblerait que cette dernière manque énormément à Asgore; un panneau "Pièce en cours de rénovation" est accroché sur la porte de sa chambre dans la maison d'Asgore - bien que l'emplacement de la chambre d'Asgore soit marqué du même panneau dans celle de Toriel - et, dans sa cuisine, de nombreuses pages de recettes de tartes sont froissées et jetées à la poubelle, ce qui veut probablement dire qu'il a essayé de recréer la même tarte que celle qu'elle préparait, mais qu'il n'a probablement jamais réussi. Cela est confirmé de par sa réaction lorsque le protagoniste mange la part de Butterscotch Pie obtenue de Toriel durant le combat - il se fige, se "souvient de quelque chose" et son attaque comme sa défense chutent. À la fin de la Route Pacifiste, Asgore peut être aperçu en train de tailler les haies en face de l'école de Toriel. Toutefois, l'on ne sait pas s'ils sont à nouveau en couple ou juste amis - mais cela signifie qu'elle tolère du moins sa présence, ce qui était, plus tôt dans la cinématique de fin, loin d'être le cas. Undyne Lorsqu'Undyne était enfant, elle défia Asgore en duel la première fois qu'elle le rencontra en personne. Après qu'il a vaincu Undyne de nombreuses fois - sans jamais lui donner le moindre coup, et en évitant simplement les siens en attendant qu'elle abandonne - il lui avait proposé de l'entraîner, créant ainsi la Garde Royale. Le jour où elle put enfin le mettre à terre, Asgore était heureux, à la surprise d'Undyne. Asgore a continué d'entraîner Undyne jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à la tête de la Garde Royale. Undyne connaît le type de thé préféré d'Asgore, et le fait qu'il a souvent des marshmallows coincés dans sa barbe lorsqu'il boit un chocolat chaud, ce qui implique qu'il lui rend souvent visite. Asriel Asriel est le fils biologique d'Asgore. Asgore l'aime inconditionnellement, tout comme il aimait le premier humain, et sa perte ainsi que celle de Chara ont provoqué en lui une colère passagère mais qui a marqué l'histoire du royaume tout entier. Son nom est par ailleurs une preuve de l'incapacité d'Asgore à nommer des choses de manière originale : il a simplement combiné son nom avec celui de sa femme. Premier humain (Chara) Après sa chute dans l'underground, Chara a été recueilli par Toriel, Asgore comme si c'était leur propre fils/fille. Asriel et Chara devinrent frères et meilleurs amis. La principal cause de la mort de Chara et Asriel et de la colère d'Asgore est le plan de Chara, qui n'avait pas marché comme prévu, entraînant la mort de Chara et d'Asriel. Suite à ça, Asgore déclare la guerre à l'humanité. Nom * Dreemurr est un anagramme de "murderer", c'est-à-dire "meurtrier". ** Son nom complet est un anagramme de "Sage or Murderer", "Sage ou Meurtrier". ** Son prénom est un anagramme du mot latin "Aegros", qui peut vouloir dire gênant, anxieux, triste, difficile, ou réticent. *** Il pourrait aussi s'agir de "Aegros Murderer", ce qui signifierait donc "meurtrier réticent". ** De plus, la majorité des anglophones prononcent "Dreemurr" de manière identique à "Dreamer" ou "rêveur". ** Son nom est également un anagramme de "Guarder Remorse", forme non usuelle de "Guardian Remorse", "Le remords du gardien", ce qui peut être une référence à la façon dont il protège les monstres, et à ses remords pour ce qu'il a fait aux enfants humains qui sont tombés dans l'Outremonde. * En essayant de nommer l'humain tombé "Asgore", la réponse devient "You cannot.", ou "Tu ne le peux pas.", ce qui empêche le nom d'être utilisé. Galerie Asgoretarot.png |Carte de Tarot représentant Asgore. File:AsgoreKS.png|Une silhouette d'Asgore qui peut être aperçue à la fin de la vidéo pour le Kickstarter d'Undertale.UnderTale par Toby Fox — Kickstarter Détails * Durant le combat avec Asgore, celui-ci cache son visage en regardant uniquement vers le bas, montrant ainsi sa réticence à se battre. Il est incapable de se forcer à regarder le protagoniste, ce qui fait que ses attaques ont un large rayon d'action, ne sont que vaguement pointées dans la direction du joueur et sont tremblotantes. Même lorsqu'il attaque avec son trident, il ne regarde pas directement l'humain ; les étincelles dans ses yeux sont apparemment le reflet du crépuscule dans ses larmes. ** Une autre interprétation de ce "sprite" est celle qui voit l'espace entre sa crinière et sa barbe, non comme le reste de son visage, mais comme un large et menaçant sourire. * Il est possible qu'Asgore soit le Père Noël de l'Outremonde, qui laisse des cadeaux sous le sapin à Couveneige."* It's a bureau. There's a Santa Claus outfit inside. " - Commode dans la chambre d'Asgore. * Asgore ne peut pas mourir de vieillesse, n'ayant plus d'enfants."We call 'em Boss Monsters. When they have an offspring, the SOUL power of the parents flows into the child... Causing the child to grow as the parents age. But ASGORE doesn't have a child. So he's been stuck at the same age... And probably will be forever." - Gerson * Asgore a peut-être quelques connaissances ou souvenirs des autres "timelines''", comme en témoigne son manque de surprise lorsque le protagoniste lui dit qu'il l'a déjà tué. ** À la fin de la True Pacifist Route, en sauvant les âmes perdues, les interactions avec l'âme d'Asgore font référence à son combat dans la Route Neutre (Mercy, Stare, Talk) qui n'a techniquement jamais eu lieu dans cette "timeline"''. * La "voix" d'Asgore peut être entendue sur l'écran de Game Over, ainsi que lorsque le protagoniste retourne dormir dans la Maison de Toriel après l'avoir épargnée, tuée, ou avoir dormi un certain nombre de fois. Sa voix peut être entendue peu importe si le protagoniste est sur une True Pacifist, Neutral ou Genocide Route. * Un détail intéressant lors du combat contre Asgore est que sa lance semble en détermination, étant donné que seule la détermination est rouge dans l'écran de combat. * Asgore possède de nombreuses caractéristiques le rapprochant d'une figure classique du Diable : à tête de chèvre, cornu, portant un trident rouge, et dirigeant un royaume souterrain de monstres, il est de surcroit un meurtrier qui collecte des âmes. * Asgore est le seul personnage à mourir dans la route neutre peu importe ce que le protagoniste fait. De plus, Asgore meurt dans toutes les fin sauf la fin pacifiste. Références cs:Asgore Dreemurr de:Asgore Dreemurr en:Asgore Dreemurr es:‎Asgore Dreemurr fi:Asgore Dreemurr it:Asgore ja:Asgore Dreemurr pl:Asgore Dreemurr pt-br:‎Asgore Dreemurr ru:Асгор Дримурр uk:Асґор Дрімур zh:Asgore Dreemurr Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Personnages Principaux